Pups & The Return Of Denise & Richard
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Denise & Richard escape jail & head towards Adventure Bay to get revenge on Nikita. How will everyone in town react to this news & will Denise & Richard be stopped before it's too late? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE RETURN OF DENISE & RICHARD **

**A COLLAB BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & SUPERNOVA2015 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a sunny morning in Adventure Bay. On Seal Island Nikita woke up & stretched before going to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Nikita" said Captain Turbot.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Francois.

"I sure did. I feel refreshed" said Nikita as she was fed. After breakfast Captain Turbot, Francois & Nikita used the Flounder to head out onto the bay. Meanwhile in a prison out of town 2 guards stood in front of a cell.

"Denise" said the 1ST guard as Denise got out of bed with a moody look on her face.

"What do you want?" asked Denise.

"It's your lucky day. Some idiot bailed you out" said the 2ND guard as Denise dropped her jaw in shock.

"Really? Who?" asked Denise as a 3RD guard who had his face covered appeared & proceeded to knock the other 2 guards out. He then looked at Denise.

"It's been a while mum" said the 3RD guard which surprised Denise.

"Richard is that you?" asked Denise.

"It sure is" said Richard as he opened Denise's cell. They then shared a hug.

"How'd you escape from juvenile detention?" asked Denise.

"I snuck out during a power outage. When the power is out all the emergency exits are able to be opened without the alarms going off" said Richard.

"That's pretty clever" said Denise.

"Let's get out of here. We need to pay Nikita a visit" said Richard.

"She'll be sorry for doing this to us" said Denise as she & Richard snuck out of prison & headed towards Adventure Bay. In town Cali & Koda were walking together.

"Isn't it a beautiful day Cali?" asked Koda as Cali nodded in agreement.

"The sun is shining; the birds are singing in the trees & there's nothing to worry about" said Koda as Cali purred & nuzzled him.

"I enjoy spending time with you. It always feels special" said Koda as Cali meowed & kissed him. After walking around town for a bit they returned to the Lookout. Upon arriving they saw a news broadcast on TV.

"Breaking news. Denise Clover & her son Richard have escaped from prison. According to what we've been told Richard escaped juvenile detention during a blackout & helped his mother escape from where she was being held. It's believed they're heading to Adventure Bay. If you see them alert the authorities. We'll have more updates later" said the reporter.

"That's not good. They're probably seeking revenge on Nikita" said Koda.

"I think so" said Chase.

"We need to let the Turbot cousins know" said Koda.

"They're actually coming now" said Rubble as everyone saw Captain Turbot, Francois & Nikita approach the Lookout.

"Hi guys" said Nikita.

"We have bad news. Denise & Richard broke out of jail & they're heading towards Adventure Bay" said Koda.

"WHAT?" cried Nikita.

"That's bad" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui. They're going to come for us" said Francois.

"It's a good thing you came to us. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to send them back to jail. Being a co-leader & member of the PAW Patrol, I can always count on the others & they can always count on me" said Koda.

"We sure can right pups?" asked Chase.

"Correct" said the pups as Angel, Elias, Katie, Kelly & Terry arrived.

"Hey guys" said Angel.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Koda.

"About what?" asked Elias.

"Denise & Richard escaped from jail & they're heading towards Adventure Bay" said Nikita.

"Oh no. They better not dare come near us" said Katie.

"We can handle them. Together we'll make them beg for mercy" said Kelly.

"Animal cruelty isn't a joke. I refuse to let any of my friends get hurt by a pair of sadistic & torturous animal haters" said Terry.

"Indeed. I'll let Ms Goodway know so that she can alert the town. Be right back" said Koda as he hopped on his new ATV that had been given to him by Ryder & the pups as an early birthday gift & headed off. Soon he found Mayor Goodway by the front of city hall. Koda pulled up by the sidewalk & went over to Mayor Goodway.

"Hi Koda. What can I do for you?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I don't know if you've seen the news, but Denise & Richard broke out of jail & they're heading towards Adventure Bay" said Koda as Mayor Goodway gasped.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure everyone knows" said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks" said Koda as Mayor Goodway began spreading the word about Denise & Richard. Koda did the same as he headed back to the Lookout. Along the way he noticed a woman & her son waving to him. He proceeded to pull up beside them. It was Denise & Richard.

"Can I help you?" asked Koda.

"Have you seen a Golden Retriever around here?" asked Denise.

"Maybe. What's the name?" asked Koda.

"Nikita" said Richard.

"I think I saw her at the beach" said Koda.

"Thanks" said Denise.

"Let's go" said Richard as Denise & himself headed towards the beach while Koda headed to the Lookout.

"I think that might've been Denise & Richard. If it is them I'm glad I sent them in the wrong direction" said Koda as he decided to follow Denise & Richard while using a camouflage ability that made him & his ATV invisible. He saw that Denise & Richard were mad since they knew he lied to them.

"I think we just got sent on a wild goose chase" said Denise.

"I'm out of here" said Koda as he returned to the Lookout.

"Hi Koda. How'd you go?" asked Ryder.

"I told Mayor Goodway about Denise & Richard. She's spreading word around town as we speak. I think I saw Denise & Richard. They asked about Nikita, so I sent them to the beach to throw them off" said Koda.

"Smart move. The longer we keep them away the better" said Nikita as Koda's pup tag rang.

"Koda here" said Koda as he answered the call. It was Denise & Richard.

"Looks like you figured out my deception. What do you want?" asked Koda in a stern voice.

"If you don't tell us where Nikita is we'll hunt you down" said Denise.

"You better be scared little wolf. You don't want to mess with us" said Richard.

"You don't scare me. Come & get me if you dare. Me, my family & friends will take you down" said Koda.

"Silly wolf. You're making a mistake" said Denise.

"We're coming for you" said Richard as Denise & himself hung up.

"Those 2 are dead. They're not coming anywhere near us" said Nikita.

"They're fools. It's impossible to outrun a wolf" said Koda.

"What about that movie Big Fat Liar?" asked Rubble.

"Marty Wolf was the villain & he doesn't count" said Koda in a serious tone.

"We'll make Denise & Richard beg for mercy" said Elias.

"We'll make them regret breaking out of jail" said Kelly.

"I'll call the cops so that they know where Denise & Richard are. You guys set up traps to stall Denise & Richard" said Koda.

"You can count on us Koda" said Chase.

"Ryder as well. Ryder get everyone upstairs while I go see what Denise & Richard are up to" said Koda.

"I got this. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder.

"Exactly. See you later" said Koda as he went to see what Denise & Richard were doing.

"I need to keep out of sight. If Denise & Richard see me they'll follow me everywhere. I don't want to lead them to Nikita" said Koda as he spotted Denise & Richard in town square. He kept hidden while spying on them.

"That pup had some nerve leading us astray. I've always wondered what wolf meat tastes like" said Denise.

"Me too. Since we used to live on a rural property I'm not surprised. We'll make a meal out of that wolf once we find him" said Richard as Koda continued watching them while still hidden.

"That's disgusting. If they knew I used to be human they'd reconsider eating me" said Koda.

"When we saw him earlier I swear I saw a paw shaped crest on his ATV" said Denise.

"The PAW Patrol" said Richard as he gasped.

"Those pups that attacked us the last time we were here appear to have gained new members" said Denise.

"Clever but not clever enough" said Richard.

"Let's check the Lookout. They'll lead us to Nikita" said Denise.

"Great idea. Let's go" said Richard as Denise & himself headed towards the Lookout. Koda got there before them while staying out of sight.

"Denise & Richard are coming" said Koda.

"Hopefully the traps will stall them" said Ryder.

"It'll be an uphill battle for them to reach us" said Elias.

"The longer it takes them to get here the better" said Nikita.

"Come with me Nikita. We need to get you to safety" said Koda.

"Where are we going?" asked Nikita.

"Foggy Bottom. They'd never think to look for you there" said Koda.

"Good idea. Once they return to jail I can come home" said Nikita.

"Be careful you 2" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui we don't want to see you get hurt" said Francois.

"We'll be fine. If all goes well Denise & Richard will be behind bars again by tonight. We shouldn't be gone for any longer than a few hours at most" said Koda.

"See you later" said Nikita as she gave the Turbot cousins a hug before Koda & herself headed towards Foggy Bottom.

"Denise & Richard will be furious once they find out that Nikita's gone" said Elias.

"They'll never go near her again" said Angel.

"Now all we have to do is stall Denise & Richard with our traps" said Elias.

Meanwhile Koda & Nikita were driving towards Foggy Bottom to hide.

"I hope this all blows over soon. I don't want to be away from Ryder for too long. This is as crazy as when Captain Underpants was in town" said Koda in a serious manner.

"He's the strangest superhero I've ever met" said Nikita.

"I'm not surprised" said Koda.

"What do you mean?" asked Nikita.

"1 time, Cali was stuck in a tree & Captain Underpants landed next to Katie & threw her into the tree beside Cali" said Koda.

"He's quite stupid" said Nikita.

"Indeed. At least Mr Krupp's back in Piqua, Ohio" said Koda.

"I thought you said Captain Underpants" said Nikita.

"That's his alter ego" said Koda.

"OK" said Nikita.

"Ironically he doesn't know the truth since he's under hypnosis" said Koda.

"That is ironic" said Nikita as Koda & herself arrived at Foggy Bottom.

"Here we are" said Koda.

"What do we do now?" asked Nikita.

"We'll stay with Mr Humdinger" said Koda.

"OK let's go" said Nikita as Koda & herself headed to Mayor Humdinger's house. Once they arrived Koda knocked & waited for an answer. The KCC opened the door moments later.

"Hey guys" said Koda in a happy voice as the KCC tackled & cuddled with him.

"I'm happy to see you too" said Koda.

"Don't smother him kitties" said Nikita as the KCC got off Koda & looked at her with curiosity.

"This is Nikita. Her abusive ex owners are in Adventure Bay looking for her, so we came here to hide until they return to jail" said Koda as the kittens meowed & snuggled against Nikita.

"Looks like they adore you" said Koda.

"Let's get inside' said Nikita as everyone went inside & shut the door.

"Are you there Mr Humdinger?" asked Koda.

There was no answer.

"He's probably planning more trouble against Ms Goodway. What do you think Nikita?" asked Koda.

"I don't know. Should we look for him?" asked Nikita.

"Good idea" said Koda.

"Let's go" said Nikita as Koda, herself & the kittens began looking around for Mayor Humdinger. Cat Chase suddenly remembered something & meowed.

"What is it Cat Chase?" asked Koda as Cat Chase meowed again.

"What's he saying?" asked Nikita.

"Mr Humdinger went grocery shopping. He'll be back soon" said Koda.

"OK. How do you think the others are doing trying to keep Denise & Richard at bay?" asked Nikita.

"I don't know. At least Denise & Richard won't be able to reach you here" said Koda.

"That's good" said Nikita.

Back in Adventure Bay Denise & Richard had made it past all the traps & reached the Lookout. Chase was standing at the entrance wearing his uniform & pup pack with a taser gun out. He had a stern look on his face directed at Denise & Richard.

"Ryder, we have company" said Chase as he activated his pup tag.

"Where is she?" asked Denise.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Chase.

"Nikita. We know she's here. Don't play dumb with us" said Richard.

"That name doesn't sound familiar" said Chase.

"Cut the crap. We'll bust you up if you don't tell us where she is" said Denise.

"Not if I taser you 1ST" said Chase as Denise & Richard suddenly fell unconscious.

"Huh?" asked Chase as he turned to see Cali wearing Koda's outfit with a tranquilliser gun out. Cali hissed at Denise & Richard.

"That was easier than I expected. Thanks Cali" said Chase as Cali meowed.

"Now to figure out what to do with them. I'll have Ryder call the police to inform them of Denise & Richard's location while we keep an eye on them so that they don't escape. Where can we hold them?" asked Chase as Cali suddenly had an idea which she whispered to Chase causing him to grin deviously.

"That's perfect Cali" said Chase as he went inside.

"Ryder, we subdued Denise & Richard. We'll have the Turbot cousins observe them until the police arrive" said Chase.

"Perfect" said Ryder.

"They're not going to escape" said Captain Turbot.

"Let's go" said Francois as Captain Turbot & himself grabbed Denise & Richard & took them to Seal Island while Ryder called the police to inform them of Denise & Richard's location. Sometime later Denise & Richard regained consciousness.

"What's going on?" asked Denise.

"I don't know" said Richard as they realised they were tied to chairs.

"CRAP" yelled Denise.

"HELP" cried Richard as they tried to break free to no avail. Captain Turbot & Francois then appeared.

"You won't escape. Don't bother trying" said Captain Turbot.

"You'll never go near Nikita again" said Francois.

"LET US GO YOU ASSHOLES" yelled Denise.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT ONCE WE BREAK FREE" yelled Richard as Captain Turbot & Francois punched them in the face.

"Soon you'll be back in jail" said Captain Turbot.

"Once you are you'll never escape again" said Francois.

"WHO ARE YOU & WHERE IS NIKITA?" yelled Denise.

"Our names are of no concern to you" said Captain Turbot.

"We're not telling you where Nikita is" said Francois.

"LET US GO" yelled Richard.

"No" said Captain Turbot.

"I've heard enough of your banter" said Francois as Captain Turbot & himself gagged Denise & Richard to drown out their cries & screams.

"Much better" said Captain Turbot.

"Now to wait for the police" said Francois.

Back in Foggy Bottom Mayor Humdinger had arrived home & was surprised to see Koda. Soon they sat at the table discussing the situation.

"We're hiding here until Denise & Richard go back to jail" said Koda.

"I don't know how those 2 escaped. I'm glad you 2 are here. The further away Nikita is from those 2 the better" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Indeed. I hope they're back in jail by tonight" said Nikita.

"Me too" said Koda as his pup tag rang.

"Hello, Koda here" said Koda as he answered the call. It was Ryder & the Turbot cousins.

"Hi Koda" said Ryder.

"What's up Ryder?" asked Koda.

"Denise & Richard have been taken care of" said Ryder.

"Are they back in jail?" asked Koda.

"Not yet" said Captain Turbot.

"We'll make sure those 2 don't get near you" said Francois.

"Perfect. Me & Nikita will hide here until they're back in jail. By the way Ryder do you think Richard should be sent to military school?" asked Koda.

"I don't see why not" said Ryder.

"Excellent. That'd straighten him out" said Koda.

"It sure would" said Ryder.

"Do you think he'll react the same way Oliver did?" asked Koda.

"Maybe. I'm not letting him near you if that's the case" said Ryder.

"He'd never keep up with me. I'd shake him off easily" said Koda.

"Anyways we need to prepare for tomorrow" said Ryder.

"I wasn't expecting the police to take that long" said Koda.

"It's because they're still a fair distance away. You & Nikita will be OK in Foggy Bottom. Denise & Richard won't bother you" said Ryder.

"Good. I never want to see them again" said Nikita.

"Nikita you stay here with Mr Humdinger. I'm going back to Adventure Bay to make sure Denise & Richard return to jail without incident. I'm sure Cali also misses me doesn't she Ryder?" asked Koda.

"Correct. See you soon" said Ryder.

"Indeed" said Koda as he hung up.

"I better get going. I'll bring you back to Adventure Bay once Denise & Richard return to jail" said Koda.

"Thanks. See you later" said Nikita as she gave Koda a hug before he headed back to Adventure Bay.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mayor Humdinger" said Nikita.

"You're welcome. Any friend of Koda is a friend of mine" said Mayor Humdinger.

Koda pulled over a short distance outside town & set up a makeshift tent which he decided to get some rest in. He planned to get back to Adventure Bay in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road To Rehabilitation

The next morning when Koda arrived back in Adventure Bay he saw that Denise & Richard were being taken away by the police. They were furious when they saw him.

"YOU" yelled Denise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the queen & prince of Losertonia. You should be happy that you're going back to jail" said Koda.

"WHERE'S NIKITA?" yelled Richard.

"She's in Foggy Bottom" said Koda.

"THIS ISN'T OVER. WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Denise.

"NIKITA'S DEAD ONCE WE FIND HER" yelled Richard as Denise & himself were tasered while trying to escape police custody. They were then taken away in the police car.

"Good riddance" said Elias.

"I'll say. Now Nikita can come home" said Koda.

"She'll be excited to hear about this" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui she'll be happy to know that Denise & Richard are back where they belong" said Francois as Koda was tackled by Cali.

"Hi there, cutie" said Koda as he chuckled. Cali meowed & purred as she kissed & nuzzled Koda.

"You 2 are so cute" said Elias.

"You sure are" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys" said Koda as Cali meowed.

"Let's go pick up Nikita Cali" said Koda as Cali & himself got on his ATV.

"You look cute in my outfit" said Koda as Cali purred & kissed Koda. They then headed to Foggy Bottom to bring Nikita home. 2 months later everything had gone back to normal albeit with a few changes. Koda gave his position as substitute pup to Cali which made her an official member of PAW Patrol while Koda became co-leader with Ryder, Nikita & the Turbot cousins had been reunited, Denise had been taken back to jail without any chance of parole & Richard had been sent to military school. He sat in his dorm trying to think about who was responsible for putting him there.

"This place sucks. I should be in juvenile detention. When I found out who put me here I'll make them pay" said Richard as he sat on his bed still trying to think of who had sent him to military school. Suddenly the door opened revealing a soldier in the doorway.

"CLOVER FRONT & CENTRE" yelled the soldier as Richard stood at attention.

"Clover reporting for duty sir" said Richard.

"Excellent. I want you on the field in 5 minutes. You & the other recruits will have a special guest instructor training you today. Don't try anything stupid. Do you understand?" asked the soldier.

"Yes" said Richard.

5 minutes later Richard & the other recruits were out on the field.

"Please welcome your guest instructor Koda Shepherd" said the soldier as Koda appeared.

"Good morning everyone" said Koda as he noticed Richard.

"Look what the cat dragged here" said Koda.

"YOU" yelled Richard.

"How's military school been training you soldier?" asked Koda.

"YOU PUT ME HERE DIDN'T YOU? I'M GOING TO GET YOU KODA" yelled Richard.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SOLDIER OR ELSE YOU'LL DO 100 PUSH UPS FOR TALKING BACK TO A SUPERIOR" yelled the soldier.

"You better listen Clover. Otherwise you'll pay the price. EVERYONE GIVE ME 20 LAPS AROUND THE BLOCK" yelled Koda.

"SIR YES SIR" said the recruits as they began running laps. As they did Richard began to wonder if Koda really was responsible for putting him in military school.

"I wouldn't be surprised if me coming here was Koda's idea. I don't know that for sure, but I think my suspicion is correct. If it is, I'll make that stupid wolf pay" said Richard.

Later that day all the recruits were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Richard was walking around the campus looking for Koda. Soon he spotted him & Principal McGasket talking.

"I think having Richard put here was a great idea. Don't you agree Principal McGasket?" asked Koda.

"It sure was. This place will make him think twice about his misbehaviour & straighten him out" said Principal McGasket.

"I'm glad I thought of it. I knew this place would benefit him" said Koda.

"Soon he'll be a well behaved & respectful young man. I'll make sure of it" said Principal McGasket.

"So, it was Koda who put me here. He'll be sorry he did this to me" said Richard.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Koda as Richard turned to see Koda behind him.

"I knew you did this to me" said Richard.

"It's ironic Richard. It was a choice between this & prison camp. Since I believe in redemption & rehabilitation I made the right choice" said Koda as Richard growled.

"YOU" yelled Richard.

"I bet you'll thank me for this in the future. By then you'll have learned your lesson. Revenge isn't the answer. It never was & never will be" said Koda as silence filled the room. Richard began laughing as he faced Koda.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU KODA" yelled Richard as Koda ran away with Richard giving chase.

"Talk about déjà vu" said Koda.

"COME HERE SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE" yelled Richard as he continued chasing Koda. The staff pursued Richard telling him to stop. Richard ignored them as he continued to chase Koda. 5 minutes later Richard began to feel tired.

"Give up Richard. You can't outrun a wolf" said Koda.

"STOP WASTING TIME. STAY STILL SO I CAN BUTCHER YOU" yelled Richard as he was restrained & taken away by the staff.

"I'LL GET YOU KODA. THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME" yelled Richard.

"He needs to get his act together or else he'll end up going down a dark path" said Koda.

5 months later Richard went on a mission in the forest where he encountered Lunabelle. He attacked her & left her seriously injured. Before he could kill her, he saw a group of wolf pups approaching. They were whimpering in fear at what they saw. Richard was suddenly reminded of his father. 1 dark & stormy night a long time ago Richard was out with his father when they encountered a mugger who murdered Mr Clover in a robbery attempt gone wrong. Richard cried himself to sleep for many nights after that incident. Suddenly he dropped to his knees & burst into tears. He then saw Koda approach. To his surprise Koda got on his hind paws & walked like a human.

"I knew you'd come to your senses" said Koda as he reached out to Richard. Richard pulled Koda in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me" said Richard.

"All is forgiven" said Koda.

"Do you think mum will also have a change of heart?" asked Richard.

"I don't know. She might" said Koda.

"I hope she does. If I can do it, she can too" said Richard.

"Indeed. Anyways we need to get Lunabelle help. KIDS FRONT & CENTRE" cried Koda as he & the others proceeded to help Lunabelle into Richard's vehicle. They then headed to the vet for treatment.

"I see the military is treating you well Richard" said Koda.

"It sure is. Thanks for getting me on the right track" said Richard.

"You're welcome" said Koda.

Soon everyone arrived at the vet. Lunabelle was rushed inside.

"We need help. She'll die if we don't do anything" said Koda.

"I can take it from here" said the vet as she took Lunabelle to the back room to examine & heal her. Everyone else waited in the foyer.

"I'll feel really guilty if she doesn't survive. It'll feel like I killed my own mother" said Richard.

"I'm sure Lunabelle will be fine. She's going to make a full recovery" said Koda as Lunabelle's pups looked at him with concern.

"It's OK kids. Your mother will make it" said Koda as another wolf entered the building looking less than pleased. It was Lunabelle's mate & the father of her kids, Lupinus. Koda ran over to him in concern.

"Hi Lupinus" said Koda as he gave Lupinus a hug.

"How'd you find us?" asked Koda as Lupinus looked at Richard & growled.

"You saw what happened didn't you?" asked Koda as Lupinus advanced towards Richard with an angry look in his eyes.

"Lupinus wait. He's had a change of heart. I swear he's reformed" said Koda as Lupinus' kids got between him & Richard whimpering with fear as Lupinus watched in concern.

"They're saying "Please daddy spare him. We saw him break down in tears. He even apologised to Uncle Koda". Wait do they actually call me that Lupinus?" asked Koda as Lupinus nodded in confirmation.

"I never knew they felt that way about me. Anyways Richard no longer wishes to hurt us. Please forgive him" said Koda as Lupinus looked at Richard & nodded.

"Thanks" said Richard as the vet appeared. She became confused when she saw Lupinus.

"Who's that?" asked the vet.

"That's Lunabelle's mate" said Koda.

"OK. I suppose he wishes to see her, doesn't he?" asked the vet.

"Correct. Come on guys" said Koda as he & the others followed the nurse.

"Lunabelle's going to make a full recovery" said the nurse.

"Excellent" said Koda.

"I'm glad to hear that too" said Richard as everyone was taken to see Lunabelle. She was bandaged up & feeling sore but otherwise OK. Lupinus & their kids cuddled with her.

"Good to see you doing well Lunabelle" said Koda as Lunabelle nodded before noticing Richard.

"Before you do anything crazy Richard helped us. He regrets what he did. Ask Lupinus" said Koda as Lunabelle looked at Lupinus who confirmed Koda's claim. Lunabelle then nodded at Richard.

"I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thanks for forgiving me" said Richard as Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids howled.

"I'll leave you to bond. Let's go Richard" said Koda.

"Bye guys" said Richard as Koda & himself left the vet & headed back to military school.

"It amazes me how much you've changed in the last few months" said Koda.

"I don't know if mum has changed but I'm sure she'll come around eventually" said Richard.

Later that day at the prison Denise was being held at 2 guards approached her cell.

"It's your lucky day Mrs Clover. Some idiot bailed you out" said the 1ST guard.

"We made sure it wasn't a trap this time" said the 2ND guard.

"I wonder who it could be this time" said Denise as Koda appeared.

"You must be happy to be released. You're welcome" said Koda.

"Why would you bail me out? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" asked Denise.

"I never said I bailed you out. Your assumption is wrong. Here's the real person who did" said Koda as Richard appeared.

"Hi mum" said Richard.

"You look different Richard" said Denise.

"Military school really helped. If it wasn't for Koda I wouldn't have gotten on the right track. He can help you too" said Richard.

"You went to military school?" asked Denise.

"It was my idea. You should be thanking me. He & Nikita even made amends" said Koda as Denise dropped her jaw. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"See you later" said Koda as he turned to leave. Suddenly Denise grabbed him by the neck & held a gun to his head.

"Mum what are you doing?" asked Richard.

"While I'm happy you made something of yourself it's his fault I got put back here. Now he shall pay the price. Even though you're right & that I should be thanking you Koda it'd be more fun to kill you" said Denise.

"Mum don't. You're making a huge mistake" said Richard.

"Is that so? I think it's time I returned the favour after everything he put us through" said Denise as Richard grabbed his gun & pointed it at her.

"If you shoot him I'll shoot you. Don't make me do it. Let him go. I'm done hurting people. For once in your life make a choice that won't have negative consequences. I nearly took Lunabelle's life today. When I saw her pups whimpering in fear it reminded me of dad. They begged me to spare her" said Richard as he teared up. Denise looked at him in disbelief.

"How can you remember that?" asked Denise.

"Even if it was 10 years ago I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember seeing you just as upset" said Richard as Denise began reminiscing about what happened.

"The scumbag who took him away deserves to rot in hell. Ever since Darren died I've never been able to forget what happened" said Denise as she began to tear up. She released Koda before dropping to her knees in tears.

"Look what happened to us. We went off the rails. It's our own fault this happened" said Denise.

"This is the perfect opportunity to make our life better. We can start a life that won't get us in trouble. I know we can do it" said Richard as he gave Denise a hug.

"You're right Richard. It's time we turned over a new leaf & make better changes to our lives. Koda I'm sorry for everything we put you, your family & friends through. Thanks for helping us" said Denise.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Koda as his pup tag rang.

"Koda here" said Koda as the holographic screen revealed Ryder as the caller.

"Hi Ryder. What's up?" asked Koda.

"I just wanted to know how the bail went" said Ryder.

"It went well. If Richard hadn't stood up to Denise you'd be attending my funeral" said Koda.

"Sounds like she's still mad about what happened" said Ryder.

"She just had a change of heart. They're both rehabilitated" said Koda.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Ryder.

"Ryder Mayor Humdinger's causing trouble in town again" said Chase.

"What does he have against us?" asked Koda in an annoyed voice.

"I think he's jealous that we keep beating him in competitions" said Ryder.

"What's he doing this time?" asked Koda.

"The mayor's race is in town again. He's probably going to cheat" said Ryder.

"I'm on my way. Get the pups together" said Koda.

"Will do. See you soon" said Ryder as he hung up.

"I have to go. See you later" said Koda as he left Denise & Richard & headed back to Adventure Bay to put Mayor Humdinger's plans to a stop.

 **THE END**


End file.
